Strigoi
Strigoi are vampires that distinguish from Moroi in many ways. They are undead, immortal, and are made as opposed to born. Characteristics While Moroi are very pale, the Strigoi's skin is chalky white and they have a red ring around their pupils. They no longer have a "moral" personality and while they now have immortality, their personality changes into something vain, cruel, and sadistic with no feelings. All Strigoi have skin that will burn if placed in sunlight. "Awakening" Humans, Dhampirs and Moroi can be turned forcibly into Strigoi. There is one way to forcibly make a Strigoi: If a Strigoi drinks blood from his or her victim and then forces that person to drink Strigoi blood then he or she becomes a Strigoi. The way to willingly become Strigoi is by choice, but only a choice to the Moroi. If a Moroi purposefully kills another person while feeding then that Moroi turns Strigoi, loses his or her magical ability, can no longer go into the sunlight, and cannot walk upon holy grounds. Attributes Strigoi are stronger than Moroi and incredibly fast. A Strigoi's strength and immortality stemming from their diet of Moroi blood; It is Moroi blood that makes them so powerful. Newly changed Strigoi can still pose as threat with their great strength. Strigoi are strong and fast enough to swiftly snap the necks others if their victims don't take notice of them. Most of the younger novices are too inexperienced and often make mistakes, involving them underestimating Strigoi. Mason's death was an example. Trying to save Rose's life, he rushes in and the Strigoi easily stops him, snapping his neck right after. Mostly exceedingly well trained novices and guardians are the ones that can hope to match or even defeat a Strigoi. The senses they have are very acute, much more accurate than those of a Dhampirs or a Morois, making it very difficult for even the most experienced of guardians to sneak up on them. The bite of a Strigoi gives the victim an even greater high then that of a Moroi because of the endorphins in their bite being different and more potent. A Strigoi's movements are noticeably graceful. When a Strigoi is first made, they are awkward with their new levels of strength and speed but as time goes by, they become accustomed to their enhanced abilities and become even more deadly. *'Supernatural Healing Factor ' *'Immortal' *'Superior Senses ' *'Night vision' *'Superior Strength and Condition ' *'Superior Endurance ' *'Superior Speed ' *'Strong persuasion' (stronger than Moroi) *'Enhanced Combat ' *'Supernatural Self- Preservation' *'Supernatural Beauty ' Weaknesses *'Sun light ' *'Silver Stake ' *'Decapitation' Diet A Strigoi's thirst for blood is stronger then a Moroi's is for human blood, but can be satiated with human, Dhampir or Moroi blood. Moroi blood however is what they truly crave and desire the most since it is Moroi blood that gives them so much power. Death There are only three ways so kill a Strigoi: *A Silver stake through the heart *Decapitation *Setting the Strigoi ablaze with deadly fire Saving a Strigoi There is only one known way to save a Strigoi from their evil, unnatural state. A Silver stake must be charmed with Air, Earth, Fire, and Water. Then, a spirit user must charm the stake with Spirit. Being the only Moroi that can "create life" with their magic, the Moroi who charmed the stake with spirit must stake the Strigoi right through that heart, just as a normal staking. But, instead of death, there is life reborn. Known Strigoi Dead Strigoi Killed By Dimitri Belikov *Six Strigoi *Natalie Dashkov† *Nathan† *Donovan † Killed By Rosemarie Hathaway *Isaiah† *Elena† *Galina† *† Killed By Unknown *Lucas Ozera † *Moira Ozera† Killed By Eddie Castile *Lee Donahue† Saved Strigoi Saved By Vasilisa Dragomir *Dimitri Belikov Saved By Robert Doru *Lee Donahue *Sonya Karp "Alive" Strigoi *Boris *Marlen Saved by Nina Sinclair *Olive Sinclair * Category:Species